Saving Him
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: Takes place after Resident Evil 6, Rebecca Chambers has developed a cure for Piers. OC goes to the underwater facility and brings him back. (I hope you love Skyla because she is back)


Skyla read over the mission report and geared up. This type of work wasn't supposed to be within her job description, but this case was different. She had been working under Rebecca Chambers as an intern for a year and a half. They had been working on the c-virus antidote and had it perfected it finally. Rebecca had been trying to recruit others that had been trained for this mission, but no one was willing. Because Skyla had been working on the antidote with her and helped her perfect it, she knew it like the back of her hand. 

_"Rebecca I'll do it," Skyla approached her.  
_

 _"Skyla you_ don't _know what you're going to_ see _down there, not to_ mention _if he finds out about this, there may be repercussions," Rebecca stared at her worriedly.  
_

 _"I_ know the risks," Skyla replied. 

Rebecca had been right he did find out, but the repercussions had been minimal. The mission they were worried about was rescuing Piers Nivans from the underwater facility without Chris Redfield finding out. Unfortunately, someone had ratted them out, but Chris wasn't upset they were trying, just that they hadn't notified him; he wanted to be a part of the mission. 

There was a knock on the door; Skyla opened the door to find a tall male figure standing in front of her. 

"Skyla?" The male asked. 

"Yeah, you're Chris I take it?" Skyla replied. 

Chris nodded and put his hand out for her to shake. 

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. 

She nodded, she just hoped he was. The boat sped out the tower; she could hear his breathing pick up. 

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked looking at him worriedly. 

He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. They climbed down the tower; the elevator was no longer working. Chris was quiet, and Skyla didn't want to upset him. Also, she wasn't the most talkative person. She would speak when needed or would speak to, but otherwise, she was a quiet person. 

"Why did you take this mission?" Chris asked. 

"I've been working with Doctor Chambers on this antidote since I came to the lab as an intern. I've heard her speak highly of him and you, and when she couldn't get anyone to willing volunteer, it hurt. Also, I wouldn't mind being the one to oversee the progress he makes," Skyla replied looking over at him. 

Chris stopped and looked at her, he had a dark look in his eye. 

"He's not just another science experiment," Chris growled. 

"Captain you misunderstood, I don't see him that way at all, he is a person who is a hero in my book; I know he saved you and he was your partner. I just want to see the antidote work personally since I helped Doctor Chambers perfect it is all I meant," Skyla replied. 

Chris' features softened. 

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized. 

"No need to apologize, your reaction was perfectly understandable," Skyla replied. 

They made their way through a few passages before running into trouble. There were two Napads, he struggled slightly but took them out. 

"Have you had any weapon training?" Chris asked.

"Not really," Skyla bowed her head in shame. 

"It's fine, this is fairly simple to use," Chris said handing her a machine gun. 

Skyla took it skeptically but nodded. 

"I'm not going to make you use it unless needed. But if I need back up it will be helpful if you had a weapon," Chris reassured her. 

They carefully made it into a few more rooms with surprising ease. The next room they entered was a lab. Skyla heard something breathing in a corner. While Chris scoped the place to make sure it was clear she walked towards the breathing. 

"Stay back," someone growled heavily. 

"Lieutenant?" Skyla called out quietly. 

Chris turned and observed her. Skyla carefully advanced towards the voice. 

"I said stay back," the voice growled again. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help," Skyla said looking at him. 

"Piers?" Chris called. 

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Piers replied calmly. 

"Piers he came with me to help you," Skyla said. 

"You can't help me, I'm a monster," he replied weakly. 

"I don't believe that Lieutenant," Skyla replied. 

Piers stayed quiet, Skyla turned to Chris, and he had a pained look on his face. She pulled off her pack and pulled out a needle. 

"Lieutenant," Skyla called to him. 

"Stop calling me that," Piers said in distress. 

"I'm sorry, Piers. I have an antidote that I would like to try on you. I've been working with Doctor Chambers on it so we can help you," Skyla said holding the needle to show him. 

"It won't help me," Piers said quietly. 

"Piers can you let her try? She really wants to help you," Chris said walking towards them. 

It was another minute, but then they heard shuffling and then a figure approached them. Skyla looked over at Chris and gave him a small smile. Piers kept his face turned away from them, he provided his good arm. She gently rolled his sleeve up; she let her hand roll over his skin as she pushed the sleeve to his elbow. As her hand touched his arm, he glanced over at her. 

"I am going to give the antidote now, I'm sorry if there is any pain. We haven't been able to really test this on live subjects," Skyla replied. 

She found a vein in his arm and administered the shot. Piers closed his eyes as the medicine coursed through him. Skyla slid her hand down to his and gripped his. 

"Piers are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Piers replied. 

His features began to change slightly, and his bad arm pulsed less. He gripped Skyla's hand and looked over at her realizing that she was the one holding it. Skyla looked over at Chris and smiled. She grabbed some sterile gauze and saline out of her bag and wet it. She waved Piers down, she patted his head and cheeks, the wounds were closing, and his face was healing. 

"Chris can you help me find something to cover his arm," Skyla said. 

"Is it that bad?" Piers asked looking away. 

"No Piers look," Chris said smiling at him. 

Piers looked to see why she wanted to cover his arm, it had shrunk and started to form to look more like a regular arm, but because of the electricity, there were burns over the majority of it. 

"I want to cover it so that we reduce the risk of infection," Skyla smiled at him. 

"What does this mean for me?" Piers asked. 

"Piers we want to take you to the BSAA hospital where I am working with Doctor Chambers, all we want to do is make sure you're 100% after that you're free to do whatever you want," Skyla replied. 

"It's not a lab?" Piers asked. 

"We have a lab, but I won't take you to the lab to experiment on you," Skyla replied. 

Chris watched him he was glad he was okay and that Rebecca and her intern was able to help him. Chris and Skyla managed to find something to wrap Piers arm to keep it safe until they got to the hospital. Chris and Skyla devised a plan to get them out. Piers kept quiet watching them. Skyla placed a hand on his shoulder. Piers looked at her hand; he wasn't sure what to do. They made their way back to the tower elevator. 

"Piers are you feeling up to climbing?" Chris asked. 

"I'll be fine," Piers replied. 

"Don't push yourself, you're healing," Skyla interjected. 

Piers looked over at her slightly annoyed. Skyla stepped closer to him. 

"I'm not trying to make you look or feel weak; I just don't want you to have to spend longer in the hospital than you have to," Skyla said quietly to him. 

Piers looked down at her. 

"Why do you care? What is it in for you?" Piers asked. 

Skyla looked at him hurt and huffed. 

"Fine, injure yourself further see if I care," she snarled. 

Chris was taken aback by her tone, he looked over at Piers. Skyla strapped herself to the levee system they had built for themselves on the way down and started to climb. 

"What did you say to her?" Chris asked.

"I just asked why she cared so much. I don't understand Chris, this girl has never met us but yet she is doing all of this and so concerned about me," Piers replied. 

"Piers she helped make this antidote. Rebecca has been working on this day and night for you. Nobody wanted to come down here for fear of pissing me off to come get you, and this girl was going to do it by herself until someone sent me Intel about it. They have put 2 years of hard work into making sure this was perfect for you," Chris told him. 

Piers looked up at her, he shook his head. 

"I'm going to attach you to me and start climbing, take it easy," Chris told him. 

"Chris I think I found an easier way to get Piers up here. There is a ledge up her we can do a repel system for him instead of him having to climb," Skyla said through her earpiece.

Chris looked up to see Skyla. She was tossing her rope down to them. 

"Have Piers hook on to the rope, and I'll hold on, and he can repel up to me. Looks like there are more ledges we can do this all the way to the top," Skyla said to Chris. 

"Okay great work," Chris replied. 

They managed to make it up to the top relatively quickly. Once Skyla made it to the top she called for HQ to have a room ready at the on the carrier they had waiting for them with the necessary supplies, they took the boat back to a carrier. They got Piers hooked up to IVs and made sure he was stable, and the three of them boarded a plane the BSAA hospital where Rebecca was stationed.

Rebecca met them when they landed, Jill and Claire we waiting as well. Skyla got off the plane handed Rebecca the chart she had made for Piers, she nodded to Chris and walked past the two females and headed inside. Rebecca looked at Chris in confusion, and he mouthed

'I'll explain later,' 

Rebecca wheeled Piers to his room. 

"How are you doing Piers?" Rebecca asked. 

Piers stared at her. 

"What did you do my intern?" Rebecca asked. 

Piers sighed and turned his face away. 

Rebecca smiled at him and cleaned his face, she looked over his arm and rewrapped it to keep it clean, she then looked over the injection site. 

"Well everything is looking good Piers, seems like Skyla took good care of you, try to get some rest," Rebecca told him. 

"Can you get her to come back?" Piers asked when she reached the door. 

Rebecca turned and looked at Piers. 

"Your intern, I owe her an apology. Can you send her in?" Piers asked. 

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled at him. 

Rebecca left, Chris was leaning against the wall talking to Jill and Claire. 

"How is he doing?" Chris asked. 

"Better than I expected," Rebecca replied. 

"Can we see him?" Jill asked. 

"Don't stay too long I want him to get some rest," Rebecca replied. 

Jill and Claire walked in, Chris stayed behind. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Chris asked again. 

"Yeah, what did he do to my intern?" Rebecca asked. 

"She had told him to take it easy when we were leaving and then whispered something, and then he asked why she cared, and after that, she got really cold with him. Before that, she had tried everything in her power to comfort him," Chris replied. 

Rebecca sighed and nodded and walked off. Memories of Billy Coen flooded into mind. She had read all about him before getting on the train and thought she had known exactly the type of person she was running into and was proven wrong. She reached Skyla's room and knocked. Skyla opened the door and was taken aback to see Rebecca. 

"Rebecca is something wrong?" She asked. 

"No, may I come in?" She asked with a smile. 

"Sure," Skyla moved and gestured for her to come in. 

Rebecca turned to Skyla and smiled warmly at her. 

"Skyla you did an amazing job bringing in Piers. Your charts are perfect, his vitals are great, very impressive," Rebecca said to her. 

"Thanks, but I'm confused then, not that it's an honor but why are you here?" Skyla asked. 

"When I was leaving after I assessed Piers he asked if I could get you to come by his room," Rebecca replied. 

"Can this wait until morning? I'm exhausted," Skyla replied. 

"I have a feeling he is not going to rest until he talks to you," Rebecca replied. 

"Very well, I'll be down to see him in a few minutes," Skyla replied. 

Rebecca nodded and left her room. Skyla sighed and looked around and then left. She made her way to his room; she stood outside his room for a good minute before she got the courage to knock. 

"Come in," Piers called. 

When Skyla walked in Chris and Jill were sitting in chairs next to his bed. Claire was sitting on the bed next to Piers giggling. Skyla froze for a moment, she felt embarrassed, Piers stared at her. 

"I'm sorry I intruded, I'll come back later," Skyla backed out and shut the door. She turned and started walking towards the labs. 

"Skyla, right?" She could hear Piers' voice call her. 

She stopped and took in a breath. She heard the door close, she turned to see Piers standing there watching her. She swallowed and walked back towards him. 

"Yeah?" Skyla replied. 

"I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said," Piers said to her. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help, and that you're okay," Skyla said. 

Piers stared at her trying to read her. 

"Am I going to see you around?" Piers asked. 

"I live here so more than likely you might see me in the halls occasionally," Skyla shrugged. 

"Okay," Piers replied. 

Piers turned to go into his room. 

"How are you feeling?" Skyla asked before he could go through the door. 

Piers turned to her and smiled. 

"I'm doing a lot better thanks to you," Piers said. 

Skyla nodded and smiled. 

"Go get some rest," Skyla said and turned back to head towards the labs. 

Skyla was shaken awake the next morning by a fellow intern. She looked up at the clock 07:00, she looked at him confused. 

"That BSAA agent you rescued is refusing treatment. He's asking for you," He told her. 

"Have you told Rebecca?" Skyla asked trying to wake up. 

"She sent for you," he replied. 

Skyla nodded and got up. She quickly walked towards Piers room. When she got there, she saw Chris standing outside his room trying to talk to him through the door. Rebecca was standing with all of the staff a good way down the hall. Skyla sighed and walked up to the door, and Chris backed off. 

"Piers what's wrong?" Skyla asked through the door. 

The door opened, she walked inside. 

"Close it please," Piers asked. 

"I'm not in any danger if I close it right?" Skyla asked. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Piers said defeated. 

Skyla complied and walked into the room, she pulled the curtains closed to make sure no one could see. 

"What happened Piers?" Skyla asked. 

"Someone came in and started touching my arm while I was sleeping, and I don't know I just couldn't deal with it," Piers said. 

He was sitting in a chair, his knees drawn up and he was looking away. 

"Piers it's okay, it's understandable you feel this way," Skyla said sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. 

Piers sat there looking at the wall not moving. 

"Can I check on your arm?" Skyla asked quietly. 

He was quiet for a moment; he then turned to her and nodded. 

"I have to get some supplies, they are outside. Can I send somebody to get them and bring them to me? I'm not letting anyone in, and I'm not leaving you," Skyla said. 

"Yeah," He replied. 

Skyla gently placed a hand on his shoulder and walked to the door. She opened it, there was a guard there ready to bust in. 

"Back off, everything is fine," Skyla said sternly. 

She looked to the side and saw Chris was still there. 

"Can you go to Rebecca and ask her for supplies so I can redress his arm?" Skyla asked. 

Chris nodded and started to walk off. 

"Knock when you have them, I'm closing this again," Skyla said giving the guard a dirty look. 

Skyla turned to Piers and smiled; she walks over to the sink and washes her hands. Just as she got done, there was a knock at the door causing Piers to stiffen. 

"It's just Chris with supplies for me to clean your arm," she told him. 

She put gloves on and opened the door, Chris handed her the supplies. 

"Thank you," she said and closed the door. 

She set the supplies on the bedside table and changed the gloves. She unwrapped his arm and cleaned it. She examined it and gave him a smile. 

"It looks perfect, you might need some surgery, but it's still too early to tell," Skyla told him as she wrapped it.

She looked over the supplies Rebecca sent and saw there were some antibiotics and another dose of the antidote along with some pain medication. She picked them up and walked over to Piers and pulled up the chair across from him. 

"Rebecca sent these; I'm going to show you what they are. Two of them you need, one it's up to you if you take it, okay. This one is your antidote, we took some of your blood samples when you got here and mixed it with the original antidote I gave you and we modified so this one is specifically for you. I also have antibiotic that's going help, you had a slight infection but nothing untreatable and some pain medication, the pain medication is totally optional," Skyla said showing him the medication that was in her hand. 

"Go ahead," Piers replied providing his arm. 

"Do you want the pain medication?" Skyla asked. 

He shook his head no. She nodded and gave the antidote and antibiotics. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Skyla asked. 

"No, the food here sucks," Piers replied. 

Skyla laughed and nodded. 

"The food is pretty decent on the other side where the dorms are, if you're feeling up to it, we can walk to the cafeteria and get food there," Skyla said. 

"Is it going to be okay that I walk out there?" Piers asked.

"Come on," Skyla said waving him over. 

He got up and walked over to the door where she was. She opened it, the guard was there in an instant. 

"Back off Gary, there's no need for that." Skyla glared at him. 

Skyla stepped out and waved for Piers to follow. He walked behind her down the hall; Skyla grabbed his hand and pulled him beside her. 

"Come on," Skyla said with a smile. 

When they got to the cafeteria Skyla lead him around. He got some pizza and Skyla grabbed a salad. They sat at a table away from everyone. 

"How's the pizza?" Skyla asked. 

"Good," Piers asked. 

They finished eating, and Skyla led him back to his room. When he was back in his room, Skyla got him situated. 

"Do you need anything?" Skyla asked. 

"Can you be the one who is over my care?" Piers asked. 

"Sure, if that's what you want," Skyla replied. 

Piers nodded, Skyla headed towards the door. 

"I'm going to lay down for a nap, try and get some rest," Skyla told him. 

Skyla stepped out and to see Chris standing in front of her. 

"Excuse me," Skyla said stepping around him. 

"Is okay to see him?" Chris asked. 

"You should be okay, don't let any other staff other than Rebecca in there," Skyla replied. 

Skyla walked towards her room. When she got to her room she shed her lab coat and shoes she walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed stomach first. It felt like she instantly fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later and got up took a shower. She checked her phone and saw it was time to go check on Piers. She made her way to the medical wing and to his room. She looked in to see he was sleeping and Chris wasn't there. She grabbed his chart and walked into the room quietly and sat in a chair and started typing. Chris came back and stood in the doorway watching her. She would look up occasionally checking on Piers if he stirred. She was deep in concentration when Rebecca made her rounds. Chris pulled her out into the hall before she said anything.

"How long has she been like that?" Rebecca asked. 

"I'm not exactly sure, she didn't notice me, and I've been standing there a half hour," Chris replied. 

They both looked back in to see Piers sitting up now and Skyla still typing. Piers looked over at them for a moment before glancing back at her, he watched her with fascination. Skyla stopped typing and closed her eyes taking a break. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Piers sitting up. 

"You're awake," Skyla said closing the laptop. 

"Yeah," Piers said adjusting slightly.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Skyla asked. 

"Not long," He replied. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Skyla asked. 

"You looked like you were working pretty hard," Piers replied. 

"I can do that anytime," Skyla replied nodding towards the laptop. 

Chris knocked at the door; Skyla looked over and noticed Rebecca. 

"I'll be back to check on you in a little bit," Skyla said grabbing the chart. 

Chris walked in with a bag for Piers; he gave Skyla a small smile as she passed by him. 

"I brought you some things so you can shower," Chris said to Piers as she walked out. 

"Thanks, Chris," Piers said. 

"Do I need to call her back in her to give you a sponge bath?" Chris teased. 

"What?" Piers glared at him. 

"You requested her to be the only one to oversee your care and then the way you were watching her just now," Chris replied. 

"She's the only one that will tell me what she is doing to me and gives me a say in my care. She treats me like I'm a person and not like a monster. She looks me in the eye Chris," Piers said looking down. 

"You're not a monster Piers, your making amazing progress. You're going to be out of here in no time and home to your beautiful girlfriend," Skyla said from the doorway.

Chris turned and looked at her, Skyla turned and walked away from the room. Rebecca came to the door and looked in. 

"Hey Piers," Rebecca smiled at him. 

Piers looked over at Chris confused about what Skyla had said to him. 

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked. 

"Confused," Piers replied. 

"Yeah I'm feeling a little confused too, who are you dating?" Chris asked. 

Piers shrugged not knowing what to say. 

"Chris come have dinner with me?" Rebecca asked.

Chris nodded and got up following Rebecca. Piers got up and headed towards the shower in his room. He grabbed a wrap to wrap his arm; he wasn't allowed to get the bandage wet. He took a shower; once he was dressed, he decided to sit in a chair. He went through the bag that Chris had brought him; there at least was a book. Some time passed by, there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see Skyla with a tray of food.

"It's close to dinner time, I figured you might be hungry," she said walking in. 

He looked at her skeptically as she set it down. 

"Don't worry I brought it from the other side," she said sitting across from him. 

"Thank you," Piers said. 

"I have your antibiotic," Skyla replied. 

Piers nodded and provided his arm. 

She smiled and gave him the medication. 

"How are you doing now with rest and some decent food," she asked sitting back. 

"I'm feeling really confined," he admitted. 

"Eat the food, and I'll fix that," she replied. 

After he ate Skyla had Piers follow her out, they took a stairwell and walked up a couple flights. Once on the roof, she sat on a bench and let Piers walk around. His face relaxed almost instantly as the air hit his face. He walked around for a few minutes and then sat beside her. 

"Will I look the same as I did before?" Piers asked quietly. 

"Have you looked into a mirror Piers?" Skyla asked. 

He bowed his head and shook his head no. Skyla looked around for a moment before remembering her phone; she pulled it out and put it to selfie mode. 

"You have only had two doses of the antidote; I don't think you will have much to worry about," Skyla said handing him the phone to look at. 

"You might have a small scar at first, but it will heal," she said as he looked at his reflection. 

Piers looked away and handed her the phone. 

"How can you look at me and not see that monster?" He asked getting up and walking to the edge of the building. 

Skyla got up and walked up next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder; he turned and looked at her. 

"I never saw a monster, I saw a hero that sacrificed himself to save his Captain. You put yourself on the line to make sure everyone survived. A monster wouldn't have done that," Skyla replied. 

"Thanks for bringing me up here," Piers said to her, he turned and left.

Skyla watched him leave, wondering if she caused him to ran down the stairs quickly and jogged back to his room. Chris was sitting in a chair in his room when he got back. Piers was slightly out of breath when he walked in. 

"Everything okay?" Chris asked concerned. 

Piers nodded and sat down on his bed; Chris observed him but didn't say anything else. 

Over the next month, Skyla would bring Piers breakfast with his antidote. At lunch, she would bring a bagged lunch so they could walk up to the roof and let Piers get fresh air. At dinner, she would drop off his dinner, and they would sit and talk for a little while. 

One morning changed their routine, Piers wasn't up yet which was odd for him. Skyla concerned, set his breakfast on the bedside table and walked over and checked on him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek to check his see if he felt warm. Piers rolled over to look at her, still groggy. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Skyla asked concerned. 

"Yeah, just had a tough time getting to sleep last night," Piers said. 

"Want me to go, so you sleep some more," she asked. 

"No, it's fine. Doesn't the antidote need to be given at exact times?" Piers asked. 

"I can give it and let you sleep," Skyla replied. 

Piers shook his head and sat up. He didn't have a shirt on which caught Skyla off guard. A blush crept up her cheeks as she gave his shot. 

"Can I check your arm real quick?" Skyla asked trying not to make eye contact. 

"Yeah," Piers replied observing her. 

She walked around to the other side; he hadn't worn a bandage in a couple of weeks. 

"How does it feel?" Skyla asked running her fingers down his bicep, pressing where he had issues before. 

"It feels good," Piers replied. 

Skyla looked up at him confused and dropped her hand stepping back. 

"I'll be back at lunch, enjoy your breakfast and get some more sleep," Skyla told him. 

Skyla stepped out of the room and walked to the lab. She sat at lab desk and started typing on the computer about Piers. There was a knock at the lab door; she turned to see Rebecca smiling at her. 

"How's our patient?" She asked walking in. 

"He's doing well," Skyla replied. 

"You look troubled," Rebecca said sitting beside her. 

"Oh, he said he had trouble sleeping last night," Skyla replied. 

"That's not uncommon with BSAA agents," Rebecca frowned. 

Skyla nodded and continued typing away. 

"Is anything else bothering you?" Rebecca asked. 

"No," Skyla smiled. 

"Just so you know Chris is trying to steal you," Rebecca told her. 

Skyla turned and looked at her with a puzzled look. 

"He likes how well you have treated Piers, he wants you as a medic for his team," Rebecca reaffirmed. 

"I've told him many times I'm not interested," Skyla said. 

Rebecca nodded and gave her a knowing smile. 

"It's almost lunchtime," Rebecca said looking up at the clock.

Skyla sighed and saved her progress; she left the lab and headed to get Piers and her lunch for the afternoon. She made her way down the hall to his room and knocked; he was sitting on the bed and watching TV. 

"Everything okay?" She asked when walked in. 

"Yeah, can you close the door it's kind of noisy out there," Piers said. 

"Sure," Skyla replied shutting the door. 

Skyla set the lunch on the bedside table. 

"Has Chris been by today?" Skyla asked. 

"Yeah, he asked me if I could work on you some more about joining his team," Piers replied. 

"He is impossible," Skyla sighed shaking her head. 

"When he is trying to recruit someone; yes he is," Piers replied. 

"You sound like you know from experience," Skyla replied. 

"I do," Piers replied. 

Skyla got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you going back to the BSAA?" She asked. 

"Yeah, they are probably going to ease me in at first, but it's what I do," Piers replied. 

Skyla looked at his hair, it was a mess; she smirked. She ran her fingers through it trying to help. Piers stared at her for a second before leaning towards her; he gently pressed his lips against hers for a second and pulled back scanning her face for a reaction. She stared at him confused, Piers turned away from her thinking she was going to reject him. 

"I'm sorry," Piers said. 

Skyla turned to look at the door for a second, and she grabbed his face to look at her she smiled at him. 

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. 

"I thought you didn't..." Piers was stopped mid-sentence. 

Skyla leaned in and kissed him; she pulled back and stayed quiet. Piers was now the confused one; he stared at her shocked. She placed her fingers to her lips and stared at the blanket on his bed.

"I shouldn't have done that," Skyla said getting up.

"Why not?" Piers asked.

"I'm sure your girlfriend isn't going to be too thrilled, plus I am sure this crossing the boundaries for your treatment," Skyla said getting up.

"Skyla I'm not dating anyone," Piers said.

Skyla walked towards the door and stopped.

"So the girl that was here when you were brought here wasn't your girlfriend?" Skyla asked not facing him.

"Claire, no that's Chris' sister, we are just friends," Piers replied.

He got up from the bed and started to walk towards her, Skyla turned to face him.

"Piers you know if anything happens I'm not going to be allowed to oversee your care anymore," Skyla said staring at him.

Piers nodded, and he stopped in front of her.

"I might even get kicked from this program," Skyla whispered.

"Chris would have a job waiting for you," Piers said leaning down.

"Piers…" She was cut off by his lips pressing onto hers.

She wrapped her arm around his neck; she placed her other hand on his hip. She knew this was wrong, he was her patient. But she would be lying if she had said this exact thing hadn't crossed her mind, and that she wanted it to happen. She pulled back when her lungs started burning from the lack of oxygen. Piers groaned, Skyla bit down on her lip and stared into his hazel eyes. She pulled her arms back and took a few steps back from him trying to regain her senses.

"Skyla join Chris' team," Piers stated.

"I'm not cut out for the field Piers, hospitals, labs is where I belong," Skyla replied.

"Chris is the best of the best, he can train you, and you wouldn't necessarily be in the field," Piers rebutted.

Skyla stared dropped her gaze, contemplating what he said. After a few moments Piers took a step towards her causing her to look up at him.

"I want you to join, come back with us," Piers said to her.

Skyla frowned turning her head thinking about what he said. Piers took another step towards her and grabbed her hand with his right one, looking at his hand, then up to his face.

"Please Skyla; I don't want to leave this hospital without you. I wouldn't be here without you," Piers pleaded.


End file.
